


In the Morning

by Coralovsky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralovsky/pseuds/Coralovsky
Summary: Just a fluffy Morning UwU
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 20





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my lovely friend NoLimitKwak who translated this. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

Golden rays of sun fell directly into one apartment of a large, glass tower brightening a small room consisted of kitchen and living room. On a small, wooden table there were two empty plates decorated with crumbs of white bread and next to them a jug from which the fresh aroma of coffee was still floating all over the place.  
\- We should get up Bokuto-san – said Akaashi, resting his head on the bare chest of the stocky young man.  
Kotarou brushed his white and black hair, which fell on his forehead overnight.  
\- Akaaaaashi… - he yawned and then pulled boy to himself in intention of embracing all existence of him. – You aren’t going to work today.

\- But you are going for training, Bokuto-san.  
The young man grimaced and lifted himself slightly to look at the clock, then fell back onto the mattress with a heavy sigh. He hadn’t seen Akaashi for a very long time that he was even able to miss one of the training sessions - what could be wrong? The black-haired young man raised the corners of his mouth.  
\- I know what you plan… - he murmured – But I won’t be the reason for your absence from the training. You just want to lay here all day, Bokuto-san.  
Bokuto messed his hair and grunted in embarrassment.  
\- I just haven’t seen you for a long time.

\- Me either, Kataoru.

\- Did you called me “Katarou”?

\- It seemed to you. – said Akaashi smiling. The young man stand up to pour another cup of coffee and then sit at the corner of the bed. – We should live together.  
Bokuto snorted coffee brought by his lover.  
\- You mean now? – he asked doesn’t even trying to wipe the dark liquid off his face.  
Akaashi ran after paper towels and began to wipe Bokuto’s chest as if he couldn’t do it by himself.  
\- I didn’t think you would react like that. – he murmured blushing lightly. – I don’t think it’s so sudden. The little one likes you. – here he nodded towards the room where a little child Akaashi had recently adopted was sleeping. – He even called you “dad”, didn’t he?

\- Yes … but … - he stopped for a moment. – Do you really want to stay with me?

\- To the end of my life or even longer. – The young man smiled lightly. – Do I have to repeat myself constantly?  
Bokuto squeezed his eyelids and hugged him tightly.  
\- Bokuto-san, you are choking me.

\- Call me “Kotarou” one more time.

\- Kotarou-san? – Akaashi answered teasingly.

\- Just Kotarou.

\- Just Kotarou. – Keju repeted.  
Bokuto smiled, but Akaashi grabbed his head and kissed him gently.  
\- Kotarou… - he murmured – In this way?

\- In this way only when the sun goes down.

\- Should I assume you made plans for the evening?

\- Maybe… - said quickly and added with new vigor. – But now I have to prepare for the training.

\- Oh… - the young man grumbled. – Now I want you to stay.

\- One word...  
Akaashi opened his mouth but after a moment of thinking said:  
\- I’ll prepare your a bag.  
Bokuto tilted his head back disappointed.  
\- Akaaaaaashi! – he lamented. 

\- Yes, Bokuto-san? – boy asked turning his head in the frame of the door to another room.  
Then there was a moment of silent between men.  
\- I forgot to wash my sportswear…. I don’t think I have any left.

\- Are you kidding me? – the surprised young man replied and rushed towards the bathroom, where an empty washing machine was waiting for him. – Why are you so irresponsible, Bokuto-san?!

Only a loud laugh came from the next room.


End file.
